Forgotten pleasure
by opheliawhitlock
Summary: After a hard night out drinking Tosh awakens in Owen's bed. OwenxTosh
1. Chapter 1

I am NEVER drinking again. My head is pounding; my limbs are aching. Jesus everything was sore. Wait. What was that? There's something warm on my back. Warm and...sweaty. In a second everything was no longer hazy. There was a person wrapped around me; long, pale legs entangled with mine; one muscular arm wrapped around my waist pulling me to the person. I could feel hot, sticky breath on my neck. I franticly pushed myself away and sun round on the bed only to come face-to-face with a very shocked and fucking gorgeous Owen.

"Did we...?" I asked nervously, a fierce blush racing up my face.

"Yes." replied Owen "Sorry."

That one word muttered by the man I love pushed me over the edge. Tears cascaded down my face, my body convulsing. I curled up into the fetal position, all of a suden very aware of my nakedness. I wish I was dead.

I felt Owen get up off his bed and stride into what I was assuming to be the bathroom. Pull yourself together Tosh. You are a grown women. A vastly intelligent one at that. I got up wiped my eyes and dragged myself up, I spotted my clothes on the floor and pottered over to them, I saw the dress I was wearing the nght before and picked it up. It had a rip clean down the middle, I couldn't wear it.

I started to rifle through Owen's closet, I found an oversized guns 'n' roses and slipped it over my head. I found my pants on the floor, intact, and threw on the bed, I then began to rummage aound for my bra. When I found it I discoverdd that it was a total write off. Christ, last night must have been amazing!

I grabbed my pants and began to put them on, but as I was putting them on. I stumbled and fell. I let out a yell as my head collided heavily with Owen's window-ledge.

I collapsed in a heap on the floor. I felt like I was going to vomit. I saw Owen rush into the room a look of sheer panic on his face, he ran over to me and grabbed me by the hand.

**A/N: I'm re-uploading this chapter with an extra bit added onto the end and also a few changes. Chapter two should be up very shortly. Lots of love**

**Poppy x**

**PS. Reviews would be lush.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus Christ! Tosh, are you ok?" Owen was practicalaly shouting a t me; panic evident in his voice. I was vaguagly aware of our close proximity and toching hands.

"Um...Yeah, yes." I shook my head to clear it but it simply made matters worse. I felt a warm liquid trickling down my forhead underneath my hand, which I then proceeded to move.

"Fuck, Tosh can you stand. I need to get you to the kitchen. He gently placed his and on the cut and applied a little bit of pressure and then put his other hand under my arm and hoiseted me up and leaned me on him. I stumbled at first but then began to manage. If only a little bit. We tottered to the kitchen together.

When we got there he place me gently on a char and kneeled in front of me. His hands, one framing my face and the other in my hair, and our close proximity was getting a bit much for me. My heart-rate increased and my blood began to pound and my mind began to wander.

My thoughts were interrupted by an unusually soft voice "You're perfectly fine, just stay away from stress and to much strenuious excersise."

I started to giggle and then it just progressed into full belly laughs which in their turn turned into uncontrollable sobs. I looked at Owen for a second before I sprang up from my chair and bolted out the front door and into the hallway of his apartment complex.

I didn't stop until I became aware of the biting cold. I had on only a t-shirt and nothing else. I opened the nearest door I saw and ran through it.

Steps. Covered in wee, but shelter. I had a thought to contact someone but I didn't have a phone. Shit. It was so cold and my head was still pounding. I closed my eyes for only a minute but when I woke I was in an unfamiliar bed.

**A/N: Really short I know, sorry nut i'm just setting the story up. So I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Lots of love**

**Poppy x**

**PS. Reviews are the loves of my life.**


End file.
